Smut Art Online
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: This is a commission written for an anonymous client. Asuna has been wanting a child of her own so Kirito calls upon the help of his (futanari) friends to give Asuna a night she will never forget. WARNING: contains strong lemon/futanari/orgy/etc.
1. Chapter 1

This is a commission for a client. I am going to upload the chapters as I go along.

Plot: Asuna has been wanting to have a baby of her own so Kirito decides to surprise her with a special treat. Suguha, Asada, and Rika want to help out as well since they are futanaris. Contains strong lemon/futanari/forceful sex/toys/anal/orgy/etc.

* * *

Asuna was sprawled out on her bed scrolling through endless pages of posts on social media from her old friends from high school. A frown was plastered on her pretty face as a low, irritated groan rolled out from the back of her throat, and she eventually shut off her phone and buried her face in her pillow.

It just wasn't fair. All of her former classmates were working at their dream jobs, getting married, and having kids. Day after day she was seeing billions of photos of her friends' wedding photos, baby photos, or family vacations. Asuna wasn't the type of person to be envious of other people's lives but it was finally getting to her. Almost everyone she knew was doing well for themselves while she was doing nothing extraordinary with her life besides playing MMO's with her online friends every evening. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. If there was one thing that was extraordinary about her life, it was her boyfriend, Kirito. They had met in an online game called Sword Art Online years ago and had been inseparable ever since. Although Sword Art Online had been a deadly game that trapped people's subconscious minds into its whimsical world while their bodies in the real world remained stagnant, Asuna was very grateful that SAO had led her to meet such a wonderful guy. She knew it wasn't right to feel jealous of her other friends when she had such an incredible guy in her life that loved her very much, but she couldn't help but want more. She wanted a family of her own. She wanted to have a precious son or daughter to care for and she wanted to be the one showing off her own kid's baby photos online every day!

The closest thing she had ever come to true happiness was when she and Kirito adopted Yui, an AI component of the game, into their virtual lives. Sword Art Online, even though it stole years from her ordinary life after trapping her within it, not only enabled her to meet Kirito but it also made her dreams of being a mother become a reality. Yui was just like a real girl in almost every way, and Asuna and Kirito had taken her under their wing and they all lived happily in a log cabin in the woods for a short time. She had become their daughter and helped them grow stronger as a couple.

But as much as Asuna loved that precious little girl, at the end of the day Yui was still just a part of the game. Yui was still a major part of their lives in the virtual world of Aincrad, but she would never be able to exist outside of the games. Asuna would never be able to take her to the park, read her favorite books to her at bedtime, or even cook breakfast for her every morning. And the more she thought about it, the more it made her depressed. Her motherly instincts were always so strong around children, and Asuna wanted to be able to carry the motherly love she felt for Yui into the real world.

There was no denying it. Asuna wanted to be a mom. Asuna wanted to get married to the love of her life, live in a big house, and have children of her own. All of her friends from high school were living the dream, so why couldn't she? She had given up a few years of her life while being trapped in the NerveGear, but that didn't mean she couldn't still have the happy life she always wanted. However, her gut warned her against voicing her desires to Kirito. He was always busy working at his job while also juggling college classes at the same time. He had a lot on his plate and she had a feeling he wasn't ready to take the next step in their relationship and become a father. Yui was one thing, but having a kid in the real world was an entirely different matter.

The dejected young woman expelled a heavy sigh from her lips as she stared up at the ceiling while feeling sorry for herself. There was little point in whining about the things in her life that she couldn't change, but at the same time she couldn't even make herself feel motivated enough to get out of bed these days. Not wanting to feel helpless anymore, Asuna decided to just give up trying to cheer herself up and take a nap instead. Kirito would be done with his classes for the day and would probably want to play with her online later. The last thing she wanted to do was carry her distress with her into her games, she figured she could possibly sleep off her worries for a few hours and then return back to her cheerful self whenever Kirito was ready to hop online.

Just as she was about to doze off, her cell phone began to buzz loudly on the dresser beside her bed. Recognizing the ringtone as the one she had assigned to her boyfriend's number only, Asuna hopped up and reached for her phone.

"Hey Asuna! It's me," said a familiar voice on the other end of the receiver.

Immediately, her heart began to skip a few beats at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Kirito!" She smiled happily, tucking a few strands of chestnut hair behind her ears. "Good to hear from you! Are you done with classes for today?" With Kirito's busy schedule, the couple hadn't really been able to spend a lot of time together. Even so, they always made it a point to play MMO's together and talk on the phone to help lessen the distance between them.

"Yeah! I'm actually calling because I wanted to see if you were free tonight. Would you like to come over to my place?"

Asuna could hardly mask the excitement in her voice. She hadn't been over to Kirito's house in weeks and the thought of spending the evening with him outside of the virtual world had made her forget just how bummed out she had been feeling earlier. She nodded enthusiastically despite the fact Kirito couldn't see her actions over the phone. "Y-Yes! I'd love to!" She piped out. "What time should I be there? Should I pack an overnight bag? Can I stay the whole weekend?"

Kirito chuckled lightly, thrilled that she was just as eager to see him as he was to see her. "Yeah, bring a few extra pairs of clothes. Also, just a heads up, I have a surprise for you waiting for you here. Don't expect to get much sleep tonight."

"A surprise?" Asuna's cheeks were dusted with pink as she stared down at her lap timidly. "What kind of surprise?" The huskiness of his voice after he uttered that sentence made Asuna wonder if he was thinking of doing something sexual with her that night. If that was the case, she figured it wouldn't hurt to pack a few pairs of sexy lingerie.

"Suguha, Rika, and Asada are all over here as well. We have a big surprise waiting for you so come around six o'clock!" Kirito explained before he hung up the phone, leaving Asuna to sit on her bedside with a puzzled expression on her face. Well, that didn't appear to be a sexual surprise in the least.

From the sounds of it, it looked like Kirito was planning a reunion for Asuna and their friends. Suguha Kirigaya was Kirito's younger sister and played the character Leafa in their MMO games. Rika Shinozaki, also known as Lisabeth, was one of her closest companions that she had met while trapped in Sword Art Online. And Asada Shino, the girl who played Sinon in Gun Gale Online, was also a close friend to her and Kirito after she joined up with their group later on. Asuna loved all three girls dearly, and even though it had been a long time since she and Kirito had gotten any time to themselves, it had been even longer since she had seen her girlfriends. She had made so many memories with those girls, both happy and painful, and she smiled to herself at the thought of getting to catch up with them again.

Since she knew she didn't have the courage to bring up wanting to have a baby with Kirito, at least the thought of having a reunion with her boyfriend and their close friends was nice. Maybe it would ease her depression and get her mind off things since she figured there was little she could do about her predicament for the time being.

After packing up a small suitcase full of plenty of clothes, undergarments (just in case she and Kirito did decide to do something _naughty_ ), and toiletries, Asuna set off for the train station so she could meet Kirito and the others at his house. It was a little bit of a commute but she eventually made it there roughly an hour later, and Kirito was standing on his front porch with a sly grin on his face. Whenever she looked at Kirito, she always felt so incredibly lucky to have nabbed such a sweet and good-looking guy. He looked so handsome with his hands shoved in the pockets of his denim jeans as his black t-shirt hung loosely over his lean body.

She greeted him with a tight hug and a gentle peck on the cheek. He held his beautiful girlfriend close for a moment, inhaling the fresh scent of her strawberry shampoo, before pulling away to admire her. "I've missed you, Asuna. I'm sorry we haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with each other lately." She was wearing a light pink sundress with a white sweater hanging over her shoulders, and Kirito could see the outlines of her white, lacy bra underneath her dress. He tried not to stare, but the attractive young woman always made it so hard for his eyes not to wander. Even though they had been together for years, Kirito could still hardly believe that he had captured the attention of a goddess like her.

"It's fine," she replied, eyes falling to the floor shyly as a small smile tugged up the corners of her lips. "What's important is that we're going to spend tonight together! Not only that, but I can't wait to see the other girls, too!" She brought her gaze back up to meet his only to notice that Kirito had a mischievous twinkle in his pewter eyes. The smug smirk he wore on his face reminded her of a fox, and she was able to immediately tell that was something was up. She didn't, however, get a chance to ask what was going on as Kirito quickly took her bag from her hands and ushered her inside.

"So judging by your texts lately," Kirito said as he closed the door behind them. "I could tell you've been kind of down in the dumps. I wanted to find a way to cheer you up and bring some excitement back into your life, so I talked to the other girls and we came up with a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Asuna asked as she followed him into the living room.

Kirito didn't even need to answer her question as Asuna let out an astonished gasp at what surprise awaited her in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito didn't even need to answer her question as Asuna let out an astonished gasp at what surprise awaited her in the living room.

Her three friends, the ones she had spent the past few years playing online games with, were all on the floor of Kirito's living room, completely naked. They were sprawled out on the carpet, each girl pleasuring the other in some way, but something was definitely off about them. Everything about their bodies was feminine, from their luscious breasts down to their juicy ass cheeks, but each of them was missing a key component that declared them as biologically female.

All three girls had a large penis in between their legs. Not just strap-on dildos but fully erect and functional cocks.

Asuna was astonished to see that the friends she had known for years had been keeping a massive secret like this from her. They had male genitals instead of vaginas and not once did she ever notice they had different parts than her. Had they always been like this? Or was this some new recent development? Although she was slightly disappointed they had kept the true nature of their sex from her, the fact that they had dicks didn't actually bother her in the least. In fact, it was really _hot_.

Too stunned to move or make a sound, the young woman simply stared in awe at the threesome happening right in the middle of Kirito's home. Rika was lying on the floor on her back with both of her eyes sealed shut. Suguha was leaning over her and massaging both of her breasts, giving extra special attention to each one of her rosy nipples until they were nice and perky. The raven haired beauty then moved her hands away so her mouth could tease them instead. She swirled her tongue around Rika's left areola before taking the whole peak into her mouth, sucking on it gently. While Suguha licked and nibbled on the brunette's breasts, Asada was giving her attention where Rika craved it most.

Asada slid the entirety of Rika's length into her mouth, the tip of it reaching the back of her throat. She kept one of her hands wrapped around the base of her shaft while she bobbed her head and down the other woman's cock. Rika's chest was heaving up and down with her heavy pants as both girls continued their relentless torture on her body. The way Asada kept sucking on her head and licking the pre-cum that oozed out of her tip was driving her mad and all it took was Suguha biting down on one her nipples before she could take no more of their actions. The brunette let out a high pitched shriek as she fired her thick, creamy cum into Asada's mouth who happily drank down every last drop. Rika didn't mean to cum so quickly, but it was hard not to when two beautiful babes were pleasuring her from all angles.

This was their first time doing something like this before. Kirito had known about their futanari secret for a few months now, and instead of being repulsed by the thought of his younger sister and his friends not having lady parts, he was actually rather excited about it. He knew how much Asuna loved their friends and each girl was special to her; however, he wasn't oblivious of their obvious attraction to one another. He had caught Asuna marveling at Rika's large breasts before, and he had even seen Asada checking out Suguha's plump rear on more than one occasion. The girls were obviously fond of each other's bodies but they had always been either too stubborn or too shy to admit it so he had to be the one to step in so they would stop hiding their desires for each other.

He had discovered the three girls were all futanari when he accidentally walked in on them changing in Suguha's room. The girls had planned a sleepover one night a few months prior but they all got caught in the rain on the way to Suguha's home. Suguha had offered to let them borrow some of her clothes, but she had forgotten to inform her family that Rika and Asada were both going to be coming over that night. One thing lead to another and then Kirito had unintentionally caught a glimpse of the large bulges in between their legs when he walked into his sister's room without knocking. At first, the girls had been both shocked and embarrassed over the fact that Kirito had discovered the truth about their bodies, but when they saw how comfortable he was with the reality of things, they realized their secret would be safe with him. Naturally, Kirito promised not to tell anyone about his recent discovery but that didn't prevent the wheels in his head from turning with a myriad of erotic ideas.

Seeing as how Asuna was sexually attracted to each of her friends, he had wondered just how much more she would be aroused by them if she found out that the girls weren't what they seemed. He knew Asuna's deepest and darkest sexual fantasy was for all of them, including Kirito, to get together and have an orgy. She had admitted it to him during a night of drinking, and Kirito knew better than to dismiss her words as utter drivel from having too much alcohol. If having an orgy with her boyfriend and her friends would make one of her biggest wishes come true, then Kirito had decided he would be more than happy to oblige her request. As long as the other girls were on board with it, he would make Asuna's deepest desires become a reality.

Every single one of them.

"Wh-What's going on?" Asuna asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the girls as they began to swap positions. After Rika came into Asada's mouth, it was time for the other brunette to have a turn being double-teamed. Asada sat on the floor with her legs spread wide open as she leaned her back up against Rika's bare chest. Wrapping her arms around the girl's slender body, Rika cupped both of Asada's breasts in her palms. She squeezed them roughly which caused her lover to release a loud gasp of surprise. In the meantime, Suguha was now the one getting a mouthful of cock as she lay down on her stomach in between Asada's smooth thighs. Her large dick was pulsing with need as Suguha opened her mouth and accepted Asada's erection in between her lips.

Suguha was not only blowing Asada's cock but she was blowing her mind as well. Asada was a lot louder than Rika had been and the fact that the other girl was behind her, flicking and tugging on her pointy nipples, made it incredibly difficult for her to silence her moans.

"Sugu-chan!" Asada moaned out in a melodic voice. "You're making me so hard right now! I just want to cum all in your mouth!"

The more Asada cried out in bliss, the wetter Asuna grew. She was captivated by the scene before her, aroused over the fact that her friends were all three pleasuring one another generously.

Asada couldn't hold herself back as Suguha playfully toyed with her testacles, and soon she was giving Suguha the same treatment she had been given by Rika by cumming into her mouth. Her cream shot in the back of Suguha's throat without warning, forcing the tiny girl to sharply jerk back and let out a heavy cough. Blushing, Asada felt guilty that Suguha had nearly choked on her cum. "S-Sorry, Suguha-chan!" She piped out. "I couldn't help it! It just felt so good!"

Once she was able to catch her breath, Suguha licked the cum off her lips and smiled sweetly. "It's fine, Asada-chan. It was really yummy, actually."

Rika released Asada's tits from her hands before pulling away from the other brunette. She had her sights set on Suguha as a mischievous grin played upon her face. "Now it's Sugu's turn!" She practically pounced on the younger girl, pinning her body to the carpet beneath her as she began to attack her small breasts with her mouth, hungrily nipping and lapping at her nipples like she was her favorite dessert. Asada followed suit by joining the two women on the floor, and while Rika had taken over her right breast, she went for the left one. Suguha was completely defenseless to the rigorous attack on her breasts, and she squirmed around underneath them as her cock throbbed with anticipation.

Both of the brunettes began to satisfy her rod by stroking the shaft up and down. Having her cock rubbed by both of them at the same time was becoming too much to handle, but Rika wasn't about to let Suguha cum just yet.

She released her grip on her length and instead positioned herself in between Suguha's slim legs. Rika licked her cock from the base of her shaft, all the way up to her tip in a slow, agonizing motion.

"Rika-chan! Don't tease me so much!" Suguha whined as she wished that Rika would just hurry up and start blowing her mind away. Rika, however, continued to tease her and instead licked her up and down as slowly as she could until Sugu was squirming around anxiously. Asada was just as guilty of being a tease, too, as she only lightly ran her tongue over the younger girl's nipples. She was leaving a small trail of hot kisses all over her chest, but more than anything Suguha just wanted to have her bite and suck on her peaks nice and hard.

Rika loved watching her friends beg for it but Suguha was starting to get too impatient. The younger girl grabbed a handful of the brunette's hair and forced her to take her entire cock into her mouth. Surprised by her boldness, Rika tried to jerk her head back but Suguha tightened her grip around the other girl's hair, forcing her to remain steady.

"Please just get me off already! I can't take anymore!" Suguha demanded. Asada succumbed to Sugu's request and gave her nipples the attention she desperately craved by gnawing gently on her gumpdrop nipples. She pinched the soft skin with her teeth, tugging and sucking on them just how Suguha liked it.

Rika had no choice but to oblige as well as she pushed her head further down her cock. Her head was shoved up and down quickly until Suguha unleashed a hot stream of cum into her friend's mouth.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Keep sucking, Rika-chan!" Suguha commanded and Rika continued to slurp on Sugu's sensitive head until she lapped down all the sweet, vanilla flavored cum that Suguha had to offer her.

Although each of the futanaris got to enjoy their own orgasms, Rika still wanted to tease the other two girls a bit more before they moved onto the next segment of the night. Silently, Rika ushered both Asada and Suguha into a triangular position on the floor. Each girl's cock was aligned with another girl's mouth, so Asada was able to suck on Rika, Rika was able to suck on Suguha, and Suguha was left sucking on Asada. It was like a triangle of oral sex as the three girls pleasured each other thoroughly using nothing but their hot, wet mouths. Rika was licking Suguha's thick cock like it was a lollipop, and she forced it to reach all the way back in her throat until she could feel Suguha's legs begin to twitch.

It was hard for the black haired girl to focus on blowing Asada in a steady rhythm while Rika worked her magic on her dick, but Asada didn't seem to be complaining about Suguha's clumsy blowjob in the least as she moaned loudly. Rika's cock stifled her cries as her length practically filled the entirety of Asada's mouth. As Asuna watched the girls orally fuck each other, Kirito came up behind her and quietly whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, Asuna. You'll get your turn. I promise that I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted tonight."

She shivered at the feeling of her boyfriend's hot breath against her ear. Her panties were soaking wet after witnessing such an erotic display, and her body was tingling in the most unusual way. She waited for the girls to finish their big finale, and was not disappointed as all three of them climaxed around the same time.

Asada was the first to cum as she spilled her milky nectar into Suguha's mouth. The younger girl didn't choke on it this time as it flowed down the back of her throat with ease, but listening to Asada's muffled cries of ecstasy as she came with such intensity made Suguha herself finally snap. Her cum squirted into Rika's mouth who humbly accepted every ounce of it. She continued to slurp Suguha's head into her mouth, sucking her dry, until Suguha had nothing left to offer. Rika's orgasm came shortly after as Asada curled her fingers around the base of her long cock, jerking it while she licked the tip. The sensation of both her hands and her mouth teasing her member left Rika breathless, and she came for the second time that night into Asada's warm, inviting mouth.

All three girls had emptied themselves into each other's throats and were left lying on the floor, exhausted from the overwhelming pleasure that had engulfed them moments before.

"Don't tire yourselves out too quickly, ladies," Kirito chuckled as he finally decided to speak to the group. "Don't forget why we're here."

Suguha sat up and wiped a bit of cum that had dripped down her chin. "Don't worry, onii-chan!" She reassured her brother. "You'd be amazed at how much stamina we have!"

"Yeah. It'll take a lot more than that to knock us out," Asada said as she reached for her glasses on the floor nearby before situating them on her face.

Sensing Asuna's confusion, Rika giggled and pushed herself off the floor. "Don't worry, Asuna! We'll explain everything."

Satisfied with their answers, Kirito put his arm around Asuna's shoulder, pulling the startled girl closer to him. "Now it's time for the _real_ fun to begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

The three girls had finally recovered from their mind-blowing orgasms and were ready to give Asuna a night she would never forget. Rika and Asada both stood up at the same, exchanging winks with each other as they silently agreed it was time to explain their current situation.

"I'm sure you're wondering where these things came from, right?" Rika asked as she turned to face the blushing beauty in front of her. She was proudly holding her dick in her hand as if she were eager to show it off to Asuna. It was exactly eight and a half inches long when it was hard—she had measured it the moment she got it—but hers was the smallest of the group with Asada's cock reaching up to nine inches and Suguha's which was ten inches when fully erect.

"To make a long story short," Asada said as she adjusted her glasses on her face. "I stumbled across a website a few months ago that was offering a limited time energy drink to gamer girls. By drinking it in the real world, it was supposed to boost your stats in the game because it alters the chemical balance of your brain."

Asuna fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress as she listened to Asada's works. "That seems kind of unrealistic," she commented.

"I thought so, too," Suguha chimed in as she stood up to join the other two naked girls. "But there were lots of reviews from other players that said the drink really worked! After they drank it, their characters in their MMO's were suddenly super powerful. Some players even reported they had taken on massive dungeons all by themselves and even cleared through some high level areas."

Rika stared down at her manhood that still had some sticky cum stuck to her tip. "But as you can see, there were some unusual side effects."

Interested in the science behind the mysterious energy drinks, the three friends had agreed to put their money together to purchase a case. They each drank one can and the website had at least been accurate about the boost in stats their characters in their games received. In the games, they were all faster, stronger, and more durable. Even Sinon's accuracy with her weapons had drastically improved! But three days after they sampled the incredible concoction, a bizarre change occurred within their bodies. They could feel a strange tightness in their vaginas before they went to bed on the third day, and by the next morning, their pussies were completely gone!

"I screamed when I woke up in bed and saw that I had boy parts," Suguha admitted shyly.

"Lots of complaints were filed to the website that sold the drinks to players. Apparently lots of girls were complaining about strange side effects but no one had posted anything about what it was that they had experienced. Within hours, the site was shut down. I can't seem to find any information about this new transformation anywhere," Asada sighed as her flaccid member hung out freely from her lower region.

Rika was the only girl smirking out of the three as she pumped her cock with her hands, causing it to harden in her grasp. "Honestly, I don't mind the side effects. Having a dick is actually pretty fun! The only downside I see to it is that I'm horny all the time. Luckily, Suguha and Asada have the same problem so we've been actively getting each other off every day. At first, we thought it'd be best to keep it a secret from everyone until we began to discover just how much we like being _futnaris_!"

"I-It's not like I owned any f-futanari doujinshi in my room or anything," Suguha squeaked. She had always found the idea of girls with male genitals as extremely hot, but now she had the chance to experience what it was like for herself. She had been super excited that Asada and Rika had been just as horny as she was. Up until the transformation of their bodies, Suguha had been a virgin with no sexual experience but Rika and Asada had taught her a great deal about pleasure and she was certain that she could help execute tonight's plan perfectly without any problems.

Kirito leaned in to steal a light kiss on Asuna's lips to reassure her that everything was okay. He could sense her uneasiness about the situation, but he could also tell she was excited about the whole ordeal by the way she kept rubbing her knees together to put some friction against her wet cunt for relief. "I accidentally walked in on the girls when they were changing," Kirito continued to explain, "and then I had an excellent idea. Why should these girls be upset about their transformations and instead see it as a wonderful opportunity? They could do a lot great things with their new bodies."

"One of those great things we could do is _you,_ Asuna!" Rika snickered before she approached the uncertain young woman. The other two girls also closed in on Asuna and Kirito joined in, too, so they had her completely surrounded. All at once they all four began to dress the poor unsuspecting woman. Asada began by sliding off Asuna's sweater while Suguha got down on her knees and tugged Asuna's panties down to her ankles, taking note of just how damp they were. Kirito unzipped the back of her dress and it fell down to the floor alongside her panties. Once her dress had be tugged off her shoulders, Rika reached around Asuna's waist and unhooked the clasp of her bra, peeling it off her ivory skin before dropping it to the ground as well.

Asuna stood completely naked before her friends and her boyfriend, and her cheeks immediately turned ten shades darker as a bright pink blush crept up all the way from her neck.

"W-What're you guys doing?!" She squealed before desperately attempting to cover up her nude body. She used one arm to cover up her breasts while her other hand went to conceal her shaved pussy from her friends' lustful gazes. All four of them had their erections pulsing in full throttle, craving to see more of Asuna's body. She had a slender waist but was curvy in all the right places.

Not wanting Asuna to be ashamed of her body, Kirito reached forward and pried her arms apart and held each of her wrists firmly in his hands. "Your body is gorgeous," he told her with a gentle smile. "There is nothing that you need to hide. We want to see every inch of you."

Rika was amazed by how large and firm her breasts were. "Wow, Asuna-chan! Your breasts are so round and perky! You definitely have the biggest boobs out of all of us!" She couldn't resist reaching forward and cupping each of her mounds in her palms, offering them a gentle squeeze before promptly releasing them. Asuna gasped at the feeling of Rika's cold hands on her tits, and her nipples instantly hardened from the brief contact they had with her friend's palms.

"Her nipples are so cute, too," Kirito added. "They're so sensitive and will even harden at the softest touch." To prove his point, he reached down and flicked at her nipple, amused by the tiny squeak she let out.

" _Ahhhh_! Kirito! Don't embarrass me like this!" She whined, her heart beating faster and faster inside of her chest.

Asada was diverting her attention towards Asuna's hairless pussy as she crouched down to the floor until her face was eye level with the other woman's flower. It was incredibly smooth without a single hair follicle sticking out. Not even Asada had managed to shave her nether regions as cleanly as Asuna had managed to do. She must have shaved earlier that morning since her pussy smelled fresh and clean. Wanting to get a closer look, she reached out and parted the folds of her pussy with two fingers. Her pink, wet cunt had a lovely shape to it, from her labia up to her diamond-shaped clit. "Oh, Asuna! Your pussy looks delicious!" Asada enthused as she placed her finger against her labia, taking note of just how drenched Asuna was.

Asuna flinched as Asada invaded her lower regions but she wasn't the only girl that was astounded by Asuna's perfect form. "Take a look at her ass!" Suguha cried out as she admired Asuna's body from the back. Her ass was round and juicy, and her plump cheeks looked like so much fun to play with. "This thing is glorious! I just want to grope it and rub my face all over the soft skin of your behind!" Playfully, Suguha lightly smacked her ass and loved how it jiggled from the impact. She didn't use nearly enough force to cause Asuna any pain whatsoever, but suddenly being spanked out of the blue had a surge of electricity shoot down Asuna's spine.

" _S-Suguhaaaaaaaaa_!" She panted as each of her friends violated a specific part of her body. There was no denying it—she _loved_ the compliments the group was giving her body, but their words did fluster her quite a bit. She wasn't used to having her body marveled at so sexually and it ignited a flame in her and made her body grow hot from the inside out. She bit her lower lip, shifting nervously where she stood as all their eyes remain fixated on her.

Seeing as how he was the only still dressed, Kirito decided to remedy that quickly as he slid his shirt off of his lean body and then began to buckle his pants. Each of girls—especially Suguha who had crushed on him since she was a child—eagerly watched him as he stripped. The young man tugged off his boxers with his soldier standing at full attention. As turned on as he was by the sight of all four girls bearing all their assets, he knew tonight wasn't for his pleasure. Tonight was a night dedicated completely to Asuna.

"Asuna," he said, causing the girl to shyly look up to meet his fiery gaze. "We planned this night for you. We all know you've been rather depressed lately so we decided to all join together and make you cum twenty times in one night."

Asuna's eyes widened in surprise as her jaw fell open. "Huh?! Twenty times?! That's impossible! You know how hard it can be for me to cum, especially when I'm nervous!"

"Oh, it's gonna' happen!" Rikka grinned. "And you can't pass out either! You're not allowed to rest until you've cum twenty times!"

Twenty orgasms in one night just sounded so extreme. There was no way she would be able to do it that many times, but the others seemed rather confident in their sexual capabilities. She and Kirito had made love plenty of times in the past, but Asuna was a generous lover—she cared more about her partner's satisfaction than her own. She would rather Kirito be the one cumming several times in one go—which he managed to do a lot—but now she was going to be the center of everyone's attention.

"Tonight is for your pleasure, Asuna. Don't worry about us. We've got everything planned out," Kirito told his anxious girlfriend. To slowly ease her into things, Kirito stepped forward and closed the distance between the two of them. His lips pressed against Asuna's in a tender gesture with his arms around her waist until he could feel her relax against his chest. He licked at her bottom lip before she allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth so he could taste her sweetness. His hands rubbed her back in a soothing manner as his thick cock pressed against her pelvis to let her know just how badly he wanted her. Before Asuna could get swept away by Kirito's passionate kiss, he broke the contact of their mouths and allowed someone else to have a turn.

Rika was the next one and Asuna was surprised by the young woman's boldness as the brunette placed both hands of her shoulders before suddenly locking lips with her. Rika's lips were much softer than Kirito's and the flavor of her tongue as it wrestled with hers reminded Asuna of cinnamon-spice flavored gums like Big Red. Asuna was left breathless as Rika held her firmly in place so her tongue could explore every corner of her moist cavern. Rika's body was warm and comforting but Asuna's head was spinning from her heated kiss. Only when she was worried that Asuna was going to pass out from the lack of air did Rika finally release her.

Asada didn't give Asuna much time to breathe before she swapping out with other brunette. She slid her glasses off to make things easier, placing them on a nearby table before she reached her arm around Asuna's shoulders so she could entangle her fingers through her long, chestnut locks. Asada then leaned in to kiss the other woman, and while Rika had more of a hot, spicy taste to her mouth, Asada's flavor was more like cool spearmint. She was a lot gentler with her kiss than Rika had been as she slowly coaxed Asuna into having their tongues engage in a languid dance.

Massaging Asuna's scalp with her loving fingers, Asada allowed her lips to linger on the other woman's mouth before she felt Asuna sighed contentedly against her mouth. The brunette abruptly pulled away and ended their romantic kiss so Suguha didn't have to wait anymore. Once Asada stepped aside, Suguha practically pounced on Asuna as her eyes sparked with flaming desire for the blonde. She embraced the other girl tightly, her small breasts pressing up against Asuna's large ones, as she slammed her mouth against hers. Trapped in a tight hug, Asuna could do nothing but accept Suguha's fiery kiss as the raven haired girl shoved her tongue into her hot mouth. Suguha, despite her dominating kiss, had a hint of vanilla on her tongue and tasted the sweetest of the three. Suguha's slick tongue was battling hers for control before she reached her hands lower and grabbed a handful of ass. Asuna moaned against Suguha's lips as the younger girl squeezed her plump cheeks to feel their firmness.

"Let's move to this to couch," Kirito suggested, chuckling as he nearly had to pry Suguha away from Asuna as the other two girls eagerly awaited them by the sofa.

Kirito lead Asuna by the hand and urged her to sit on the couch while the four of them practically towered over her. Asuna gulped nervously as she looked at the four throbbing cocks that were just inches away from her face. Just what all was going to happen to her tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

Kirito lead Asuna by the hand and urged her to sit on the couch while the four of them practically towered over her. Asuna gulped nervously as she looked at the four throbbing cocks that were just inches away from her face. Just what all was going to happen to her tonight?

After a moment of contemplating, Asuna decided that there was no point in fighting against her body's urges. She had fantasized about her female friends for years now, wishing to see every inch of their sexy bodies, and she no longer had to stay up late at night and touch herself to impure thoughts of her friends. She was finally able to see for herself what it was like to make love to a woman, even if that woman was sporting around with an eight inch cock! She looked at Suguha's penis and suddenly wanted to know what it tasted like. Was Suguha's cum as sweet and vanilla flavored as her kiss? Or would she taste like something completely different? She stared at it hungrily and Suguha could sense her rising desire for her body.

"You can touch me all you want Asuna, but not until later," Suguha said with a childlike smile. "In fact, you're going to feel every part of our bodies before the end of the night! But for now, let's focus on you, okay?"

Asuna blushed, embarrassed that Suguha had caught her staring at her delicious looking rod. Asada and Rika looked just as sexy as Suguha and she couldn't help but wonder if it would be physically possible for her to have all three of their dicks in her mouth at once. Probably not considering that they all looked too big, but she secretly hoped they planned to fill up all of her holes with their cocks. The longer she sat on the couch, admiring their futanari bodies, the hornier she grew. She decided it was time to grant them full permission to do whatever it was that they wanted to her. "I hope you'll all take good care of me tonight," she piped out as she spread her knees open on the couch. They all got take a good look at her pink pussy that was glistening with her unspoken need for them. She was moist and ready to be played with, ready to be satisfied, and she couldn't wait to see what they had planned for her.

"Do whatever you want to me. I'm not sure if cumming twenty times in one night is physically possible for me, but I want to see you all try," the chestnut haired maiden said shyly. "I'm all yours!"

All three of the futanari girls nodded at each other before getting into position. They had already mapped out a detailed plan for how they would achieve their goal of giving Asuna twenty orgasms in one night. Sticking to the plan, Kirito and Suguha were up first. Kirito got on his knees before Asuna and positioned his face in front of her wet cunt. Suguha was assigned to her breasts and it was her job to pleasure Asuna's chest while Kirito worked on her pussy. Seeing as how he was already her lover, the young man already knew that she loved being eaten out and he was more than happy to oblige.

He spread her knees as far as they could go while he lowered his face further into the gap of her thighs. Her body was scorching hot as the overwhelming need to be touched down there shook her to her core. Not wanting her to wait any longer, Kirito placed a tender kiss on her labia. Oh, how sweet she tasted on his tongue! The kiss against her pussy grew more passionate as Kirito flicked his tongue across her sensitive pearl, savoring her spicy essence on his tongue. Asuna's whole body grew stiff as a board as Kirito pleasured her with his mouth. He was always so good at it and knew where to lick her to make her cum.

" _Mmmmmm_! Kirito! Right there!" The young woman cried out as she grinded her hips further against his face, encouraging him to devour her more and more.

Her pussy wasn't the only thing that was going to be receiving attention that night. Little Suguha couldn't wait to get her hands on Asuna's big tits, and she sat down next to her so she could knead them with her palms. They were soft and squishy, like large pillows, and she loved making them bounce up and down in her hands. "Oh my! They're so big! No wonder onii-chan finds you so irresistible!" Suguha commented as she took one of Asuna's nipples in between her thumb and index finger, squeezing it gently. Asuna flinched as electricity jolted down her body. She let out a noise that sounded like a mix between a squeal and a meow. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Have some more!" Suguha giggled as she pinched Asuna's rosy peaks again until they perked up in her finger tips.

The younger girl then bent her head down to take one of her nipples in her mouth. They felt like sweet little gumdrops against her tongue and she kept sucking on them, producing more sounds of delight from Asuna's lips. "Sugu-chan! Don't suck so hard! You'll….you'll make me lactate!"

 _Lactate?_ That was certainly sexy! Curious as to what Asuna meant, Suguha nursed on Asuna's left breast a little harder until a bit of cream flowed into her mouth. So Asuna's breasts squirted out milk? That was wonderful to know! Suguha was determined to drain every last drop of milk out of Asuna's jugs but it looked like she had plenty to go around for the whole night.

Asuna was screaming over the feeling of Suguha's mouth sucking on her sensitive nips and gulping down her breastmilk. She was so close to cumming and it had barely been two minutes since Kirito and Suguha began their assault on her body. Kirito had slipped one of his fingers deep into her core, halting at the knuckle before pulling it out only to jam it right back into her as deep as he could. He was tickling her G-spot with the tip of his finger while his tongue flicked at her clit. Suguha gently clamped down her teeth one Asuna's left nipple to squirt some more cream into the back of her throat, and soon Asuna was secreting juices out of more than just her breasts.

The intensity of her first orgasm that evening had Asuna spasming uncontrollably. She came hard against Kirito's tongue before squirting her sweet nectar into his mouth, her screams reaching embarrassingly loud levels. Kirito happily drank down her juices, letting it flow down into the back of his throat, while Suguha kept slurping at Asuna's breasts. Kirito didn't cease his assault on her pussy until he was certain she wasn't going to produce any more juices from that orgasm. Suguha felt the young woman's body relax against the couch and she decided it was time to ease up on her breasts and let someone else have a turn. They had all night, after all.

"Don't get too comfy just yet," Suguha warned her as she licked some titty cream off her lips. "We're just getting started!"

"Yeah! Now it's my turn to make you cum!" Asada grinned as took Suguha's place next to her left breast. She cupped in her hands, squeezing it roughly and Asuna let out a pitiful whimper.

"Please be gentle!" She pleaded. "I just came and need some time to recover! I've never cum that fast in my life!" Her heart was beating so loud that it made her feel off-balance, but her body burned for more of their touches. Everything they did was stimulating her in so many ways and her hips jerked in response to having her breasts being grabbed at again.

Asada pretended to ignore her words as she lowered her head to wrestle the other girl's left nipple with her tongue. Asuna arched her back and let out a soft cry as Asada refused to permit her time to rest before her next orgasm. Feeling a bit left out, Rika decided to sit on the right side of Asuna and give her other breast some lovely treatment. "I want to be the one to make Asuna cum!" Rika covered her right breast with her mouth and was met with a warm, savory cream that oozed out of her peak.

Not wanting to be outdone, Asada kept lapping at Asuna's tit while her fingers began to work their magic on her already soaking wet pussy. She had one finger delicately stroking Asuna's center, tickling her clit in a slow, tantalizing motion. Her fingers traced circles against her moist flower using only feather-light strokes with very little pressure. Asada knew Asuna's clit was already extremely sensitive from her previous climax and too much stimulation too soon would cause major discomfort, making it difficult for her to cum again. Since she was being so careful as to not be too rough with her pussy, Asuna was practically purring from the other girl's pleasant treatment.

Rika, however, wasn't about to lose to the sniper. Seeing that Asuna's sweet pussy was already occupied by a hand, she had no choice but to tease her right breast until Asuna came unraveled. Rika attached herself to Asuna's nipple and nursed on her like an infant. Breastmilk oozed out from the tip of her peak and the brunette got a lovely mouthful of Asuna's delicious flavoring. She soon found out that if she bit down hard enough on her nipple, delicious milk would squirt out faster. Wanting more and more of Asuna, Rika kept nibbling on her perky nipple and tried to suck out as much cream as she could.

" _Ah! Ahhhhh_! Rika-chan, not so hard!" Asuna pleaded as she threw her head back and let out a loud moan. With both of her nipples clamped in between the lips of two of her friends, Asuna was completely helpless and had no choice but to endure their erotic foreplay until she came again. It was hard to sit still as she began squirming on the couch, and Rika bit down even harder to hopefully prevent her from wiggling around so much.

Her second orgasm of the night was caused by a mixture of Asada's tender touches on her clit and Rika's sharp teeth grazing her nipples. The sensation of both pain and pleasure caused her vision to go hazy, and she shrieked emphatically as she reached her limit. Asuna came on Asada's hand, her juices squirting out and coating her friend's fingers. Even with fluids all over her fingers, Asada didn't stop rubbing her slit until Asuna was nearly in tears.

"I can't take anymore! _Please_!"

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Asada finally stopped toying with her clit and withdrew her hand. Rika pulled away from Asuna's breast to look at Asada who was now licking Asuna's sweet pussy juices off her fingers. It was a clear liquid the texture of honey and Rika was immediately jealous of Asada for getting to taste Asuna before she got to. "Hey! That's not fair!" Rika pouted, giving Asada a sour look. "I wanted to make Asuna cum!"

"Too bad. I got to her first. My fingers know how to play her like an instrument," Asada grinned confidently. "But I'll be nice and let you have a quick taste." Asada sat up and reached her hand over to Rika's mouth, letting her get a whiff of Asuna's heat on her fingers. Rika could tell her friend was taunting her, but the smell of Asuna's honey on her hand was just too intoxicating for her to pass up. She opened her mouth and let Asada slide one of her moist fingers inside. Just as she expected, Asuna's cum tasted like sweetened syrup. She sucked on Asada's finger, her tongue swirling all across her fingertip, while she kept her gazed locked on the smirking sniper.

"Had enough yet?" Asada asked Rika before pulling her hand away. She didn't mind that her hand was now drenched in a mixture of cum and saliva; that made things all the hotter to her. Asada then looked down at Asuna's face to see the apricot haired maiden panting heavily. The muscles of her vagina continued to tighten and release over and over, causing a bit more cum to ooze out of her pink hole. She wasn't used to having two orgasms back to back; she couldn't even make herself cum that quickly with her vibrator! Her giant mounds were still secreting milk and some of it was even dripping down her body. Curiously, Rika leaned forward to lick off a bit of milk that had trailed down to Asuna's stomach and the other girl flinched upon feeling Rika's wet tongue near her belly button.

"You're just too sweet, Asuna! I can't help it! I want to taste more of you!" Rika blurted out as she slanted a glare at Asada. "I'm going to make her cum so much harder than you could ever dream of!"

Asuna slowly opened her lids to see Rika getting down on her knees in front of her cunt. She was too tired to explain that her second orgasm only came about because both girls were working on her body simultaneously, but it looked like an answer like that wouldn't satisfy them anyways. They had a bit of a competitive streak with one another and they were both determined to see who was better at making Asuna orgasm.

Before she got to work, Rika was amazed at just how beautiful Asuna's body was and took a moment to admire her nude form from up close. Her folds were so smooth and she smelled like heaven. Her mouth was watering at the sight of her petals being spread open wide for her, and she licked her lips deviously before going in for the kill. Asuna squeaked as Rika shoved two of her fingers into her slick channel, her walls tightening around her digits.

"Asuna-chan, I can still feel your vulva twitching from your other orgasms! I think your body would be more than happy to have more, though!" She teased as she pounded her fingers into her deeper. Asuna bit her lower lip as Rika put in a third finger to the mixture, jerking her arm back and forth with rapid movements as she fucked Asuna with her fingers. She was right—a third orgasm did sound nice! Even though she was already feeling worn out, Asuna wasn't even coming close to having enough. Never before in her life had she been this aroused, this hungry for more, and she moaned to let Rika know she didn't actually want her to stop.

It was clear to see that Asuna was enjoying having three slender fingers plunging in and out of her core, but that didn't mean Asada was going to let Rika beat her out. The sniper leaned over to lick some milk off Asuna's nipples like a kitten, and the gentle laps of her tongue had more cream spilling out from her tips. The taste was more delectable than a milkshake and Asada helped herself to some more as she sucked on her gently. Asada preferred to do things slowly and gently, building up to a pleasurable experience for her partner, but seeing as how Rika was now destroying Asuna's pussy with her hands, shoving her fingers deeper and harder with each thrust, she had no choice but to switch up her tactics. Instead of milking Asuna tenderly and slowly, Asada decided to mirror Rika's approach and handled her breasts rougher. She bit down on her peak and squeezed some more milk into the back of her throat while one of her hands began to squeeze at her neglected breast. Asada's nails lightly bit into Asuna's soft flesh, and the poor girl squeaked out in pain as milk shot out of her nipple like a water gun.

" _A-Asada-chan_! Not so hard! _Ahhhhhhh, Rika!_ Keep going!"

With her fingers still delved deep inside of Asuna's channel, her mouth was beginning to ravage her center. Rika's tongue swirled all over her clit in an inconsistent pattern, from flicking across her labia to swirling around her clit. The rapid motion of her tongue with a mixture of her thrusting fingers made Asuna cry out in pleasure. Instead of begging the girls to stop, Asuna begged them to make her cum harder than she ever had before!

"Rika, lick my pussy more! Asada-chan, squeeze my nipples harder!" Asuna begged. Her tone from earlier had completely changed since the beginning of the night. She was becoming more demanding and the girls had no problem in doing as they were told; as long as Asuna was enjoying it, they didn't care what she wanted them to do. Her temperature was rising and she felt like she was going to burst as heat engulfed her body from the inside out. All it took was one more pump of Rika's fingers against her G-spot and Asuna exploded into the brunette's mouth. Thick, savory cum squirted onto Rika's face and she opened her mouth to catch as much of the juices as she could. Both of Asuna's breasts were firing out streams of breastmilk, and while Asada drank down every drop from one of her breasts, the carpet beneath them was soaked from her other nipple squirting out onto it.

While Asada and Rika were busy licking off their lips and fingers, trying to get as much out of her fluids as possible, Asuna was left breathless. She felt like she had just run a marathon and a thin layer of sweat coated her body. She was twitching from having multiple orgasms back to back and she could have sworn she saw stars floating over her head as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Her mouth hung open as she kept her legs spread out wide, her chest rising up and down with her heavy, erratic breathing.

"I…need more," she whispered almost inaudibly.

Suguha picked up the faint sound of her voice. "Hm? Did you say something, onee-chan?"

Forcing herself to sit up, Asuna sat up straight before she brought her fingers between her legs, stimulating her swollen clit with a small smile on her face. "I'm still horny," she admitted shyly. "I want more. _A lot_ more."

The three futanaris and Kirito were thrilled to hear that she no longer had any doubts about the evening that had been prepared for her. Asuna had never known what it was like to have several climaxes one after the other, but she had a feeling things were only going to get better here on out. With each orgasm she had, she found herself feeling more and more fulfilled. It was like Kirito and their friends had broken through the walls Asuna had built up around her sexuality. She finally felt confident to try new things in bed and let someone else take the reins of her body, steering her into a world of endless pleasure.

When the group didn't respond to her, Asuna leaned back into the sofa with her legs still parted. She showed them all just how wet and horny she was as she spread her folds apart with her fingers. She gulped nervously, suddenly growing timid underneath their heated gazes. "Will you all fuck me until the night is over? Pretty please?"

Rika broke out into a grin as she sat next to Asuna on the left side of the couch. "We thought you'd never ask!"

"Just so long as you keep producing that yummy milk!" Suguha giggled as she sat on the left side of the horny female.

Asada crouched down on the floor in between her parted legs. "Will you promise to call out my name if I do something good?"

Asuna nodded to each of the girls, a happy smile on her face. "I'll do whatever you guys want me to," she replied. Seeing as how Asuna's body was fully occupied by three futanaris, Kirito stepped behind the sofa and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't regret this, my love," he reassured her.

Asada started the fivesome off as she immediately dove into Asuna's pussy with her mouth, eating her out. Once again, she started off slowly as she licked Asuna from the crack of her ass all the way up to her clit. From the brief sample she had gotten after Asuna came on her hand, the little brunette knew she was in for a real treat. She never knew girls could squirt so much during sex, but she was even more pleased to find out just how tasty a girl's cum could be. She plunged her tongue into Asuna's tight hole and got to savor more of her sweet essence.

"Asada-chan! You're teasing me too much! Please give me what I want!" Asuna begged as she spread her knees open even wider so Asada could lick every inch of her. The sniper kissed her clitoris before sucking on it while she put one finger inside of her. Her actions were met with moans of approval as Asuna tried to press her cunt harder up against Asada's face.

"Good girl, Asada-chan! That's how I like it!"

While Asada dined on her clit like it was a bowl of ice-cream, Rika was fiddling with her left breast. She loved how all it took was one pinch to her nipple and milk would squirt out. Just how much milk did her tits produce when she was horny? Hopefully it was gallons and gallons worth! Rika helped herself to some savory breastmilk as she hovered her mouth over Asuna's left mound. Using her fingertips, she pinched Asuna's peak so she could spray some of her cream into her mouth. She was milking her as if she was a cow, but Asuna didn't seem to mind as she expelled a loud moan. Asuna had both of her hands buried into both Rika's and Suguha's hair, tangling her fingers into the locks and wordlessly encouraging them to continue gulping down her milk.

Suguha wondered if it was possible to fill up an empty jug with Asuna's breastmilk or cum to save for later. It was the most exquisite taste she had ever experienced and she wished Asuna would drench her in her fluids every day! Suguha held her right breast in her palms, kneading it as if it were dough. Her skin was so soft and the closer she grew to an orgasm, the more her breasts would lactate. Suguha nuzzled up against her chest before nipping at her juicy bosom. She pumped out her milk using the suction of her mouth and Asuna's cries filled the room.

"Hnnnnnnnngh! I'm about to cum already!"

Her cries were muffled as Kirito leaned her head back so he could cover her mouth with his, swallowing down her screams. His kiss always had a calming effect on her and he could melt away all forms of stress or tension building up inside of her just by connecting his lips to hers. Even as the other three girls were fondling her, he could sense her muscles relaxing as he kissed her. He pulled away to look down at her blushing face, his heart thumping at her suggestive expression. Her eyes were glazed over and her lips were parted softly in a silent beg for more of his touch. He could see it on her face—she was loving every minute of this. He was eating up the reactions she made to each of the girl's actions, from the way her brows would twitch whenever Asada licked her delicate clit to the way her mouth would open wider as she gasped whenever Suguha bit down on her nipple. She was being sexually tortured in the most gratifying of ways and Kirito couldn't wait to see her wear other alluring expressions on her face. Just what would she look like with all of their cocks filling her up to the top?

Kirito's member pulsed with anticipation as he leaned over to trap her into a kiss once more. His tongue tangled itself up in hers, not in a battle of dominance but in a sensual dance where both of their tongues swirled around each other equally. While his lips were on hers, she refused to breathe through her nostrils and instead inhaled a deep breath of air as she found herself being thrown over the edge again. A familiar need was heating in her stomach with every lick Asada offered her slit. The puckered buds of her nipples kept gushing out fountains of milk into both Rika and Suguha's mouths as Asuna writhed and convulsed on the couch from her impending orgasm.

She finally snapped as her body caved in from their ministrations. The unbearable pressure was finally released as Asuna's body stiffened, her core overflowing with hot liquids. Asada's tongue darted out to catch every drop of her honey, not wanting any of it to go to waste. Kirito's tongue clashed with Asuna's with a force unlike she had ever experienced, and she screamed against his lips until the girls had her fill of her. The girls were taking their sweet time in gulping down everything Asuna had to offer them during this orgasm. Even after Asuna's body began to settle down from cumming, Suguha and Rika were still drinking up her breastmilk and Asada was continuing lapping up her cum. The continuous assault on both her cunt and her nipples had Asuna coming again only mere seconds after her previous orgasm.

Her thighs quivered under Asada's hands as she tried her best to hold the girl steady. Asuna had practically exploded onto Asada's face, her cum splashing on the ivory skin of her cheeks, and watching Asuna come again was so incredibly hot. Asada was beyond relieved that she had been the one to drink down her cum during this pleasant surprise. Once Suguha was done swallowing down more of her Asuna's cream, she pulled away and smiled. "So how many orgasms is that? Five?"

"That means fifteen to go!" Rika added after she abandoned Asuna's nipple. A good portion of Asuna's breastmilk had splashed against Rika's body, coating her own large chest with Asuna's thick cream.

Asada was still slurping up her pussy juices, sticking her tongue into her slick core as far she could get, before pulling away. "Who says we have to stop at twenty orgasms?" She made a very good point. Technically, they didn't have to stop at all until Asuna quite literally passed out. However, it looked like she was already close to that point as her body went limp. Her tongue was no longer wrestling with Kirito's and he pulled away with a look of panic on his face as he checked to make sure she was still breathing.

Asuna finally released a deep breath of air she had been holding back as her eyelids felt incomprehensively heavy. Cumming so many times was invigorating, but her body could only take so much without resting. She slumped further into the couch, and Suguha wasn't amused by her relaxed expression. Angrily, she hauled over and grabbed a fistful of her friend's hair before lightly smacking her cheek.

"Hey! Wake up!" The younger girl snapped, viciously stirring Asuna from her lethargic disposition. "We still have to make you cum a lot more! You can't quit on us now!"

The slap wasn't enough. Asuna's eyes were fluttering closed once more as she mumbled out softly, "Just five more minutes…"

"No way, girlie! Wake up and take it!" Rika huffed, reaching over to twist and pinch one of her nipples. Asuna jerked from the sharp pain shooting through her, but to keep her alert and awake, Asada decided to some abuse of her own. She took Asuna's clit in between her fingers and pinched hard. A loud squeal escaped from her lips before her cries drawled out into a loud, moan. Puzzled by her erotic noises, Asuna stared down at her lap, embarrassed. She never knew she liked being roughly toyed with, and having both her nipples and clit firmly tugged on caused a burning heat to simmer through her body.

Even though Rika had eased up on Asuna's nipples, Asada was still roughly pinching her clit. She could feel the other woman growing moist, and she couldn't help but grin at the realization that Asuna was getting turned on again. "Now that you're awake, shall we continue?" She asked before tugging on her pearl even more, causing the sensitive skin to stretch outwards.

"All right! All right! I'm awake!" She whimpered, silently wishing that Asada would shove her fingers inside of her with one hand while pinching her clitoris with the other. Much to her chagrin, however, Asada released her grip on her and returned her hand to her lap leaving Asuna with an unsatisfied groin.

"This is only the beginning of your punishment," Kirito chuckled as his boner became more prominent. "Let's go upstairs."

Asuna weakly looked up to her lover before shifting her attention to the sly faces of the futanaris grinning back at her. She gulped nervously as she wondered just what kinds of tricks they had stored up inside of their sleeves.


End file.
